


Friend, Brother, Lover

by Ithiel_Dragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of angst just as an excuse for smut, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misuse of quintessence, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Season/Series 06 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiel_Dragon/pseuds/Ithiel_Dragon
Summary: Coming back from the dead was bound to have... side effects.





	Friend, Brother, Lover

Shiro blinked his eyes open slowly to stare up at the plain canvas roof of the tent.  It was early morning, judging by the quality of the light. Rippling shadows played over the roof, courtesy of the sunlight peeking in through the foliage far overhead as the wind blew calmly through the trees.  He recognized the smell of dry earth, wood, and pine. The air was refreshing, cool and crisp with just a hint of morning dew. He could hear the sound of leaves rustling, as well as alien birds and other small creatures chattering in the trees surrounding him.  Water from a nearby brook bubbled happily, adding to the pleasant ambient noise.

It was peaceful, familiar, soothing… at the same time the flood of information was disorientating, almost overwhelming...

In the astral plane he’d grown used to… nothing.  A dark void where there was nothing to hear, to feel, to see, smell, or taste.  He could not eat, sleep, or do much of anything to pass the time. Thinking… he’d had a lot of time to think, and not much else.  To ponder what it was like to be dead, yet not, to be cast adrift and yet anchored in place. It was… confusing to say the least. Not to mention boring. 

He’d been forced to come up with some interesting measures to prevent himself from going completely out of his mind. It mostly involved a lot of meditation.  Recalling old memories. Past joys. Past mistakes. Hopes. Regrets… During his loneliest moments he resorted to talking to himself, and imagining what his friends would say back to him if they were truly there.  

Shiro had never felt so lost and alone in his entire life. 

Months passed… maybe longer… he wasn’t sure.  All that time he’d been alone, with only his own mind and the Black Lion to keep him company. If it hadn’t been for the Black Lion feeding him bits of information about what was happening in the real world he probably _would_ have gone insane.  Sometimes he was _sure_ he could feel the other paladins through their lions.  He’d tried to contact them, to warn them, about the clone, but he was never successful.  Their connection simply wasn’t strong enough. If Keith had still been there maybe… but he was gone.

It had been… difficult.  The Black Lion wanted to help but… it didn’t really understand.  It didn’t think like a human. It was over ten thousand years old.  Ancient in a way that defied human understanding. What was a few months, or even years, compared to the centuries she had endured alone?  She didn’t understand how a human mind… simply wasn’t equipped to deal with something like that. How in trying to ‘save’ him she might have done far more harm than good. 

But now he was back, alive again… and somehow that was even worse.  To have all his senses suddenly restored to him after so long. Having to relearn what it was like to have a body, and every sensation that went with it.  His mind and body felt like it was at war with each other. The flood of stimulus simply… too much.

A part of him wanted to close his eyes.  To block it all out. To slip back into sleep, back into the nothingness of dreams to escape the sensory overload.  A much greater part of him… craved. Wanted… no… needed to soak it all in. Like an addict denied a drug for far too long, and now that he had finally gotten a taste… all he wanted was more.  He wanted _everything_.  Every smell. Every taste.  Every touch.

He _needed_ it. 

His skin prickled.  Hyper sensitive. The weight of the soft blanket draped over him was almost  too heavy and at the same time not enough. He shifted restlessly, and his breath hitched.  Just that small movement set all of his nerves on fire at once. Sweat broke out over his skin.  A wash of heat flooded his body, pooling low in his gut. He felt his cock beginning to stir, to fill, to harden… a small moan escaped his throat.  His body didn’t didn’t know if it was in pleasure or pain.

Damn it… not again...

Shiro’s breath hitched when he felt someone move next to him, shifting closer, and his eyes widened in alarm.  The sensation of bare skin brushing against his own tore an agonized whimper from his throat in spite of himself.  At the sound his sleeping companion froze, and then Shiro felt a warm gust of breath fan across his collarbone. He closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep himself from making any further noise. 

“Again?” a voice heavy with sleep and exhaustion whispered into his ear.  Shiro swallowed hard, his throat suddenly so tight he could barely breathe.  No… this wasn’t happening… it couldn’t have… _he_ couldn’t have… Unperturbed by his silence, younger man responded by moving a bare leg over his thigh.  A warm, comforting kiss was pressed to his shoulder as a hand moved under the blanket to press firmly to his chest.  Directly over his heart. Shiro hated how much the feeling grounded him, loosening something in his chest and letting him breathe easier even as his body cried out for more.

“K… Keith…” Shiro whispered. 

A warm hum and another soft kiss was pressed to the side of his neck, just underneath his jaw.  Gentle fingers slid over his chest, tracing his trembling muscles and lightly brushing over the nearest nipple that was already peaked with arousal.  Shiro’s back arched as though he’d been struck by lightning.

“Stop…” Shiro gasped, practically choking.  Keith froze, then shifted, pushing himself up to lean over Shiro.  Shiro forced his eyes open to gaze up at the younger man, misery and guilt written all over his face.  Keith gazed down at him with an unreadable expression.

“You’re awake,” the younger man whispered, sounding relieved and concerned at the same time.  Shiro felt tears burning in his eyes, taking in Keith’s disheveled appearance. The mussed hair, swollen lips, and flushed skin… completely bared.  There wasn’t a stitch of clothing on either of them by the feel of it. But there was a definite layer of dried sweat and stickiness Shiro could feel on his own skin which was more than enough evidence to prove what had happened. His worst fears confirmed.

“I’m sorry…” Shiro barely managed to choke out, tears spilling down his cheeks before he could help it.  Keith immediately reached up to wipe the wetness away and Shiro hated how his body instinctively turned into the comforting touch.

“Don’t you dare apologize.  Not for this. It wasn’t your fault,” Keith said, his tone soft but laced with steel.  If only it were so easy to believe that...

 

* * *

 

Coming back from the dead.  There was bound to be… side effects.

For the first week after returning from the Astral plane, all Shiro had done was sleep.  The others had attempted to keep him up to date on what was happening, but it was difficult when he could barely keep his eyes open for only a few minutes at a time.  He knew they were returning to Earth. He knew they were stopping off at several spots along the way to meet with their allies to make plans and gather supplies. Shiro was glad he wasn’t expected to participate in any of this.  His spirit and body were both utterly exhausted in ways that were beyond definition.

But whenever he did open his eyes, Keith was often there beside him.  If he wasn’t, then whoever _was_ made it a point to fetch the younger man, probably at Keith’s insistence. The thought made Shiro smile. He certainly didn’t mind the company. Keith’s presence was always comforting.  But it also meant Keith had been the first one who realized something was _wrong_.

The symptoms started mildly at first.  Sometimes Shiro would feel too warm despite the climate of the Black Lion remaining constant, while Keith and Krolia didn’t seem to be affected.  Other times he would be left shivering in cold despite having multiple blankets, and even Keith’s pet space wolf, curled up beside him on the narrow cot where he rested.  He was lethargic and a persistent ache throbbed through his entire body. It felt a lot like having a bad bout of the flu. Unpleasant, but not unbearable. Unfortunately it only got worse from there.

His skin began to feel hyper sensitive to the slightest touch.  The faintest gust of air could leave a sensation of pins and needles tingling all over his body.  Even just wearing clothing began to feel too constrictive, too heavy, and too rough against his bare flesh.  It became difficult to concentrate. Impossible to sleep. At first Shiro did his best to hide it, Keith and the others had enough to deal with right now, and he was sure this space flu… or whatever it was… would only be temporary. 

The discomfort he could deal with.  He’d dealt with far worse. But then... it began to shift into something else.  At random times his body would flush as though with fever and  a sudden painful arousal.  The slightest touch… usually Keith’s...  would leave him hard and aching, and breathless… nearly shaking with unexpected _need_.  Eventually the feelings would dissipate.  Leave him feeling relatively normal, if still uncomfortable.  It was confusing and embarrassing, but manageable… until it wasn’t.  Until it happened more and more often. Lasted longer and longer.

He noticed Keith’s increasingly worried looks.  Shiro ignored them as best he could. Claimed he was fine when Keith outright asked.  They both knew he was lying but… how could he tell Keith about… this? It was not like there was much… beyond the obvious… to be done about it.  Shiro… relieved himself as best he could, as fast as he could, during short trips to the toilet. There was absolutely no privacy for anything more than that. 

It helped… at first… until it didn’t.

It all came to a head after several sleepless nights.  Shiro could not hide the increasingly dark circles under his eyes, his obvious exhaustion, and when he finally admitted he was having trouble sleeping, Coran offered to give him something.  At that point, Shiro was willing to try anything. But even though the drug made him incredibly drowsy, his body still refused to let him rest. Flushed hot and aching so badly it went beyond simple discomfort to downright painful.

It was late in the night.  They had stopped on a small forest moon to rest.  They all had their own tents, which Shiro had been grateful for.  So at least he didn’t have to try to pretend to be fine when he wasn’t.  He was exhausted. He was so hard he _hurt_.  He’d already made himself come twice, but he was still unbearably aroused, sweating, and shaking.  He was so distracted, he didn’t hear when someone entered the tent. Didn’t hear the gasp of shock or the worried sound of his name.  When Keith gently grasped his shoulder to get his attention, Shiro could not stop himself from flinching as he curled in on himself in agony.

“Shiro!” Keith sounded terrified as he yanked his hand back from the older man’s shoulder as though _he_ were the one who’d felt burned rather than Shiro, “What is it?  What’s wrong?”

His hands hovered over Shiro as though wanting to help, but afraid to cause him further pain. 

“It’s nothing,” Shiro tried to lie, but he sounded unconvincing even to his own ears.  Another spasm rocked him and he groaned pitifully. Keith looked practically frantic.

“It’s not nothing!” Keith practically shouted, and when Shiro only moaned softly, the younger man shot up, “I’m getting Allura.”

Shiro tried to shake his head, no, but Keith was already gone.  It didn’t take long before Keith returned with the princess, and Coran… even Krolia (which was just beyond embarrassing) and the others as well, though they remained huddled worriedly at the entrance of the tent.  It was only then, when there was no possibility of hiding it any longer, he finally admitted the problem, much to his shame.

“Oh…” Allura replied, a light blush dusting her cheeks, but at the same time she didn’t seem all that surprised.  The others looked just as uncomfortable by the revelation as Shiro felt, but at least none of them laughed. Because it wasn’t funny.  At all. It was obvious to everyone that Shiro was in real pain.

“It must be due to the quintessence,” the princess continued, looking at Coran who frowned and nodded back.  At everyone’s perplexed and concerned looks, the older man went on to explain.

“Well, as you know quintessence has a variety of uses and exposure can affect different species in different ways, especially at high dosages.  It allowed Zarkon and Haggar to live for over ten thousand years! It is, essentially, the essence of life itself!”

There were nods all around.  They all knew this already.

The explanation was picked up by Allura.

“When I transferred Shiro’s soul from the Black Lion and placed it into this body… both were exposed to a great deal of quintessence in a very short amount of time,” she explained, and again, nods followed.  They all understood this. It was the very reason Shiro’s hair had turned a startling white right before their eyes. But Allura wasn’t done, “It is not uncommon for quintessence exposure to produce… aphrodisiac like symptoms in some from even small doses.  Like Coran said, quintessence is life itself and… procreation… is one of the ultimate expressions of creating life…”

A pin drop could have been heard in the silence that followed. 

Eventually, Lance coughed nervously.

“Well… have you tried…” Lance’s words trailed off, but the rather obvious hand gesture he made had Shiro turning as red as Keith’s jacket… or it would have if he hadn’t already been so from the very start of this conversation.

“Of course I have!” Shiro snapped, both embarrassed and frustrated beyond belief.  Shiro felt immediately guilty but he was in too much discomfort to really care at the moment. 

“Ah… I’m afraid it's not that simple…” Coran began hesitantly, “Often the effects of quintessence exposure like this are just as much psychological as physical.  Without a… um… participant the results would provide little to no real relief.”

The resulting silence was simply agonizing. 

“Um… are you saying he needs to actually… have sex with someone?” Hunk offered slowly, looking as though he’d rather die than to be uttering the words that were coming out of his mouth.  Shiro could sympathize. He wondered if smothering himself with his own pillow was a viable option of escaping the whole situation.

“Yes, I’m afraid so,” Coran confirmed, much to everyone’s dismay. 

“There has to be another option!” Pidge finally spoke up.

“Well, the effects should wear off on their own… eventually.  But given the amount of quintessence Shiro was exposed to and the severity of the symptoms so far…” Coran looked nervous and Shiro couldn’t blame him.  He wasn’t sure he could suffer through this for much longer… but what other choice was there?

Honestly, Shiro should have expected what was coming. 

“Alright, everybody clear out.  I’ll handle this,” Keith said firmly.  Lance looked like he was about to swallow his own tongue.  Pidge’s eyes grew as round as her glasses. Coran and Allura… and surprisingly Hunk... looked alarmed, which was worrying in itself.  But it was Krolia, unsurprisingly, who looked the most shocked… well besides Shiro himself.

“Keith!  You can’t!” she immediately protested, which Shiro was grateful for, because at the moment all he could do was lie there in complete shock.  Because Keith had just offered to…

“It’s my decision!” Keith countered firmly.  He had that stubborn look on his face that Shiro knew all too well.  A look that Shiro had always loved, and hated, at the same time. The one that said Keith was going to do whatever it took, no matter what the cost, to _fix_ what was wrong.  No matter how crazy, embarrassing, or what the cost might be to himself. 

“Did he say what I thought he said?  He’s going to-” Lance’s words were cut off abruptly when Pidge elbowed him hard in the stomach, which was really for the best for everyone involved.

“Keith, you don’t understand what this means-” Krolia began, but Keith cut her off quickly.

“I know exactly what it means,” he replied, casting a quick, almost nervous, look towards Shiro before he turned back to his mother and his expression returned to being determined.  That’s it. This had gone on for long enough.

“No.”

Once more utter silence reigned.  Keith stiffened, then slowly turned to look at Shiro, his eyes wide with surprise (how could he possibly be surprised) then his expression shifted to… hurt?

“What do you mean, no?” the younger man finally whispered, almost too softly to hear. 

“I think we should…” Hunk began.

“Yeah,” Pidge and Lance agreed at the same time, and all three disappeared from the front of the tent.  Coran and Allura slipped out quickly next. Krolia, unsurprisingly, remained.

“Keith…” Shiro began softly, trying to be reasonable… as much as he could when he was trying not to claw off his own skin for some kind of relief. But when had Keith ever been one to listen to reason?

“How can you say no?!” Keith practically shouted.  As though… there was never any question that they would do this.  That Shiro would _let_ Keith do something like this.  That Shiro would ever take advantage of him in such a way…

“Keith, please… I can’t… I won’t… ask you to do this…”

“You don’t have to ask!  I’m offering!” Keith shot back almost desperately.  Shiro was well aware that Keith would do practically _anything_ for him. Hell, even Haggar knew it, and took complete advantage of it.  Little more than a week ago the younger man had crossed the galaxy alone, took on an entire Galra fleet in the Black Lion, and fought a clone of himself, almost _dying_ in the process, trying to save him.  Keith’s loyalty to him was a little terrifying.... and that was exactly why he couldn’t let Keith do this.  Keith trusted him, thought of him as a friend… a brother… there was no way Shiro would betray that trust. Even if Keith wanted him to.

“No, Keith… just… no.” 

Keith simply stared at him, looking a little shell shocked. 

“You heard what Coran said… it should wear off in time…” Shiro tried to reassure, but Keith was having none of it.

“We have no idea how long that might take!  What if it gets even worse? You’re just going to... suffer when I can do something about it?!” Keith’s voice broke, his eyes a little wild and he looked almost on the verge of tears.  Krolia placed a gentle hand on her son’s shoulder but Keith shook it off.

“I’m not letting you do this,” Shiro replied firmly. 

“It’s my decision!”

“It’s not just yours!” Shiro shouted, and that… finally seemed to get through to Keith.  The younger man’s jaw clenched, and his expression went carefully blank. Then he stormed out of the tent without a look back. It felt like being kicked in the gut. 

Krolia looked at Shiro.  He thought she would be relieved… but her expression was full of surprising sympathy, given the situation. 

“I will speak with him,” she offered, and Shiro managed a slight nod before she left as well.  He might have won the ‘battle’ but he felt like he’d lost the ‘war’. Unfortunately things only spiraled downhill from there. 

They couldn’t leave the moon.  Not with Shiro in his current condition… and as Keith predicted, the symptoms only worsened.  Shiro felt ashamed by the lack of control he had over his body, even though there was nothing he could do about it.  When it got really bad, he was barely coherent. Sweating, shaking, and groaning in pain. Keith kept away, but often Shiro could hear the young man pacing restlessly just outside of his tent. 

Sometimes the others would visit him.  During one of his more lucid moments, he noticed a dark bruise on Lance’s cheek, but when he asked about it, the younger paladin refused to tell him what happened.  Later Pidge informed him Lance had mistakenly suggested that perhaps someone else could assist Shiro if he was uncomfortable with the idea of it being Keith. Keith had apparently turned violent at the mere suggestion and had to be held back by his mother to keep him from tearing the younger man apart. 

He knew he needed to talk to Keith.  To try to make him understand… but Keith didn’t give him that chance. 

“... don’t know how much longer he can endure this…” Shiro heard hushed voices just outside his tent one night.  He couldn’t tell who was speaking.

“... this body was already weak… his heart could give out… have a stroke…”

That… didn’t sound good.  Even though sometimes he felt like he might be dying, this couldn’t actually kill him… could it? 

When he opened his eyes again, Krolia was there, and her expression was grave. 

“Keith cares for you,” she said softly.  It was not a question.

“I know,” Shiro managed, his voice rough even to his own ears.

“I wonder if you do…” she replied with a frown, and Shiro could only stare at her in confusion.

“Do you love my son?” she asked, rather out of the blue, and at first Shiro could only blink up at her, sure he’d misheard.  Maybe he was hallucinating again… But when she only continued to stare at him expectantly he realized he hadn’t.

“Always…” he whispered in reply, and whatever she heard in his voice or saw on his face… it must have satisfied her because he saw her nod before the world faded out again.

“... Shiro… Shiro can you hear me?  Please…”

Though it was a monumental effort, Shiro slowly opened his eyes.  Keith’s blurry face hovered very close to his own. The younger man carefully pushed his sweat soaked hair back from his forehead.  Just that small touch had Shiro groaning in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Keith…” the younger man’s name caught like jagged glass in his dry throat. 

“Shiro please… you have to let me help you.  I can’t… I can’t…” Keith whispered, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his forehead.  Shiro’s eyes fluttered and he groaned, “I can’t watch you suffer like this… please let me help… please… I love you…”

Soft, slightly chapped, lips caressed his own.

Maybe a stronger man could have resisted.  Maybe…

 

* * *

 

He… must have said yes.  Keith wouldn’t have touched him otherwise.  So that meant, Shiro must have given his consent… He didn’t remember any of it, but the evidence was there, and it must have worked.  Shiro was more coherent now than he’d been in days.

But it still wasn’t over. Not yet...

Keith leaned down to kiss him softly.  His lips were still soft. Swollen and a little bruised, speaking of many, many, previous kisses, even though this was the first that Shiro was fully aware for.  They were sweet and… perfect. Keith’s tongue flicked over his lips and Shiro opened up to him on instinct, a low groan spilling into Keith’s mouth as their tongues twined together warm and wet. 

He let it go on… for too long. Because he was weak.  Because it was something he’d wanted… for a long time now.  But he’d never let himself consider because doing so would have felt like some kind of betrayal.  Because Keith did not think of him… like that. Keith thought of him as a _brother_.  He’d said so many times.  And now…

Shiro forced himself to pull away, to break the kiss, even though his entire body practically screamed at the loss. 

“Shiro…”

“I can’t… I can’t… it’s not right…” Shiro whispered, shaking his head.  Keith caught his face between his hands and forced Shiro to look at him.

“Shiro, wait… please… I understand now.  I thought when you said ‘no’ it was because… you didn’t want me.  But that’s not it, is it? You just didn’t want to hurt me,” Keith whispered, looking at Shiro for confirmation.  Shiro managed a slight nod, and surprisingly Keith relaxed, looking pleased, “Good. That’s good. Because I love you, Shiro…”

“I know… as a friend… brother…” Shiro said brokenly, trying to look away again, but Keith wouldn’t let him. 

“Let me finish!” Keith huffed, flustered, sounding irritated but his hands remained gentle as they caressed Shiro’s face, “Yes, I love you as my friend.  I love you as my brother… and I _love_ you, Shiro…”

Shiro stared up at the younger man in shock, his eyes wide and his jaw slightly agape.  Keith chuckled softly at his expression, and ran his fingers slowly through his hair.

“Shiro, you don’t have to protect me.  Not from _this_ ,” Keith insisted, his expression turning slightly embarrassed before he continued, “I _want_ this.  I’ve… wanted this for a long time.  Do you know… that Galra mate for life?”

Shiro felt the blood drain from his face at those words.  Because it was even worse than he’d imagined. Because it meant that before this, Keith had probably been a virgin.  And after this… Now Krolia’s and the Alteans reactions made perfect sense. Because the sacrifice Keith had made for him…

“Keith…” Shiro felt sick.  He felt like he’d been _gutted_ . 

“Shiro, listen to me!” Keith hissed, sounding exasperated, “I want this.  I want _you_ .  It’s… _always_ been you.  It never would have been anyone else.  It never _will_ be anyone else.  You didn’t take anything away from me.  You didn’t hurt me. You didn’t take advantage of me, or whatever guilt trip you’ve got rattling around in your head.  I LOVE you.”

Shiro could only stare at Keith in disbelief.  Keith bit his lip nervously, but continued.

“This… wasn’t the way I would have wanted to tell you.  Or for... this to have happened… if it ever would have happened.  But… I don’t regret it. If… after… you don’t want… that’s fine. You don’t owe me anything.  I’ll still cherish this. I’ll still love you, even if you don’t want…”

“I love you,” Shiro found himself blurting out, and then blinked in surprise at himself.  Keith looked just as stunned as he felt, but then a slow hesitant smile began to form on his lips.

“Yeah?”

Shiro nodded, and felt some of his guilt drain away instantly at the utterly beautiful way Keith’s eyes lit up with happiness.  He wasn’t sure if Keith had ever looked more breathtakingly gorgeous as he did now, naked in his arms and practically _glowing_ .  Shiro wanted nothing more than to kiss him over and over. 

“Good…” Keith replied, leaning in to nuzzle at Shiro’s cheek with a happy purr, “Good… because after last night I wasn’t looking forward to a life of chastity…”

Shiro felt himself blush from the roots of his hair to his toes. 

“Really?”

Keith hummed softly, his fingers trailing down Shiro’s neck and shoulders to caress his chest slowly.  Shiro couldn’t help but arch into a touch with a needy groan.

“You feel so good.  Can I take care of you, Shiro?” Keith whispered softly into the skin of his neck, his tongue darting out to lap at the spot just underneath his ear, “Please?”

This time Shiro answered without hesitation.

“Yes… Keith…”

Keith gasped and whispered his name in awe, as though Shiro had given him the greatest gift in the universe.  The younger man’s lips found his again and they traded slow, languid kisses. Shiro tried to keep it easy, to take things slow, to savor the feeling, but the arousal burning through his veins like wildfire quickly turned the kiss into something desperate.  He couldn’t stop himself from clutching at the younger man’s waist and arching beneath Keith’s weight. Trying to gain some kind of friction for his aching cock.

Keith didn’t seem surprised by this at all.  Without a word Keith broke their kiss and slid down the length of Shiro’s body, leaving a trail of wet loving kisses in his wake.  Down his chest, over his trembling stomach. Keith helped him ease his legs apart to make room for himself between them. Shiro watched in rapt attention as Keith looked up at him adoringly, his lips inches from the head of his cock.  Watched Keith smile as he wrapped a hand around its base and his tongue darted out to swipe across the weeping head.

“Keith…” Shiro gasped helplessly.  His hips bucking against his control.  Keith steadied him with a hand on his hip, then opened his mouth to take the head of Shiro’s cock into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the crown as he sucked.  Shiro practically choked, his head falling back as he panted helplessly.

His body was on fire.  He was burning from the inside out.  Keith’s lips slid down the length of his cock, warm wet heat engulfing him so perfectly.  Keith’s tongue pressed into the underside of his dick, licking along the thick vein as the younger man sucked on his flesh.  His hand caressing what he could not fit into his mouth. Shiro forced his eyes open to look down. Keith stared back at him through hooded eyelashes.  His lips red where they were wrapped around his dick. He felt the head of his cock nudge at the back of Keith’s throat and then the younger man moaned, causing Shiro’s vision to nearly white out. 

“Keith!” Shiro shouted, his hand found its way into the long dark hair that spilled over his thighs and his fingers clenched in the soft strands in spite of himself.  Keith moaned again and Shiro felt the younger man’s fingers slip down underneath his balls, between his ass cheeks to find the entrance to his body. Two circled gently before slipping inside easily… he was already wet and loose, and he realized… they must have done this before. Recently.  Because there was no hesitation. No resistance. His inner muscles clenched and his thighs trembled at the sensation.

Was it really possible to be jealous of himself because he couldn’t remember their first time?

Then all thought was driven out of his brain as Keith’s fingers curled inside of him, pressing firmly and stroking over his prostate, at the same time Keith sucked hard on his dick, his cheeks hollowing around him.  That was… it. Shiro didn’t even have time to warn the younger man before he was coming, hard, his hips bucking uncontrollably as he shot down Keith’s throat. Keith didn’t even pause. He swallowed down Shiro’s cum almost greedily, stroking him inside and out as Shiro trembled uncontrollably through his orgasm.  He didn’t stop until he’d licked Shiro completely clean. It was a wonder Shiro didn’t have a heart attack right then and there.

Keith finally released him with a pop, licking his lips, and Shiro would have swooned if he wasn’t already lying down. 

“Oh god…” Shiro gasped over and over, “How… how did you?”

Keith grinned.

“You gave me a lot of practice before,” Keith explained, lovingly kissing the head of his cock… which Shiro realized was _still_ hard, even after he’d come so much already. 

“Oh god…” Shiro repeated, and Keith smiled as he crawled up the length of Shiro’s body.  His movements reminding Shiro a little bit of a panther stalking its prey. Keith straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him slowly.  Shiro moaned helplessly at the taste of himself in the younger man’s mouth.

“I wish I could remember…” Shiro admitted regretfully, and Keith kissed him again, licking into his mouth as he trailed his hands along his chest.  His fingers found Shiro’s nipples and played with them gently causing his muscles to clench and his dick to twitch against the skin of Keith’s inner thigh. 

“I can tell you about it later, if you want.  But we can make plenty new memories… if you want to,” Keith whispered and Shiro nodded.  Keith shifted and the head of his cock nudged between the cheeks of the younger man’s ass.  Shiro gripped Keith’s thigh hard.

“I want you inside me, Shiro.  Please?” Keith begged, and Shiro nodded eagerly.  Really, he could deny Keith nothing, but especially not this.  Not when he wanted it so much himself.

Keith moaned softly in response and reached down to steady Shiro’s cock, pressing it up against his hole… that was already slick and ready.  Keith braced himself with a hand on Shiro’s chest while he sank down and the head of his cock slipped past the tight ring of muscles easily. Keith gasped and clenched around the intrusion, making Shiro moan in response, even as his heart filled with dismay.

Even _this_ he couldn’t remember…

Keith looked down at his face and paused, Shiro’s cock buried only half inside of him, and reached up to touch his cheek gently, coaxing him to look at him.

“We haven’t done this, yet,” Keith reassured, his cheeks red, and his voice thick with arousal.  Shiro blinked in shock, and Keith went on to explain, “I… wanted to be ready. But this is the first time.  I promise…”

Shiro felt something loosen in his chest and he smiled up at Keith.  He couldn’t help imagining Keith fingering himself open, so eager and ready, but waiting until he was sure Shiro would remember this.  Shiro squeezed Keith’s thigh gently.

“Thank you,” he whispered, and Keith smiled at him in a way that made his heart flutter.  The younger man shifted, pressing their chests together, and catching Shiro’s lips in a slow tender kiss.  Shiro gripped Keith’s thigh and lifted his hips, sinking deeper into the tight heat of the younger man’s body, and Keith sighed into his mouth. 

“Feels so good… Shiro…” Keith breathed as his ass came to rest against Shiro’s thighs, his cock buried to the hilt inside of him.  Shiro groaned.

“Yeah…” Shiro agreed, groaning as Keith’s inner muscles tightened around him, making his dick twitch impatiently inside of him.  He looked up at the younger man who grinned down at him devilishly. Whatever Keith had in mind, Shiro wasn’t sure if his heart was going to be able to take it. 

Keith pushed himself up, using his shoulders as leverage as he lifted his hips slowly, drawing his cock out until only the head remained buried inside of him.  Then Keith dropped down again quickly, taking Shiro’s cock completely in one smooth slide that practically punched the air out of his lungs.

Shiro grunted and Keith bit his lip in concentration as he did it again, and again.  Keith rode him like he had something to prove… and maybe he did. Shiro found he could do little besides lie there and enjoy it.  His breath growing uneven and coming out in harsh pants. His gaze utterly transfixed on the younger man as Keith moved over him. From his fierce expression to the way sweat broke out over his body.  His tight pink nipples, and chest heaving with exertion. The way the muscles of his stomach clenched, and the way his thighs flexed with effort. His cock, hard and weeping at the tip.  Though again and again his eyes were drawn to the point where Keith's body was stretched so wide around Shiro’s dick.  He couldn’t have looked away if he wanted to. He wanted to burn every detail into his mind until the end of time.

Keith rolled his hips and keened, his body clenching impossibly tighter around his cock, and Shiro knew without a doubt he had touched that special place inside the younger man.  Shiro’s grip tightened on the younger man’s hip, guiding Keith into the perfect position, so when Shiro bucked his hips the head of his cock rubbed over that sweet spot again and again.  Keith threw his head back and practically howled in response.

Shiro might have worried about waking the others, but frankly, right now he couldn’t give a damn.  This was everything he had ever wanted but never dared to hope for. Keith in his arms. Their bodies joined together in pleasure.  The prospect of spending the rest of their lives together laid out before them. It was like a dream… a dream come true… and if it _was_ only a dream, he never wanted to wake up. 

Shiro wrapped his hand around the length of Keith’s cock, stroking the younger man in time with their desperate movements, and he began to tremble.  His body drawing up tight as a bow, precum leaking from the tip and coating Shiro’s fingers. He was close. They both were.

“Shiro… I’m… I’m gonna…” Keith whispered, his voice suddenly sounding small, almost unsure. 

“Let go, baby.  I’ve got you,” Shiro reassured, his hand twisting around the head of his cock, squeezing gently, “I love you.”

Keith groaned like he was in pain, dropping down on his elbows to catch Shiro’s lips in a fierce kiss.  Shiro tasted blood as Keith’s teeth bit his lip but he didn’t give a damn, because Keith was coming. Moaning desperately into Shiro’s mouth as his seed spilled over his hand and stomach.  Keith clenched around him like a vice, and Shiro was following him not a second later, coming deep inside the younger man’s body.

As they came down from their shared orgasm, the kiss shifted to something more gentle.  Soft and almost lazy as their lips caressed each other over and over, seeming to never get enough.  To his surprise, and relief, his cock grew soft inside Keith. But when he shifted to pull out, Keith stopped him with a small shake of his head. 

“Don’t… not yet… please…” Keith whispered, nuzzling against his cheek, and Shiro nodded slightly, unable to deny Keith anything.  Especially now.

They continued to kiss and touch each other slowly. Simply… savoring each other. 

Finally Keith eased off of him, both of them sighing a little at the loss when Shiro slipped free, but that didn’t stop the younger man from cuddling as close as possible beside of him.  Kissing and touching every inch of skin he could reach. Shiro let out a soft chuckle and Keith finally drew back to look at him with questioning eyes.

“I just… never thought you’d be a cuddler…” Shiro said, grinning at the rather huffy look Keith gave him. 

“Are you complaining?”

Shiro shook his head, his arm curling more securely around the younger man’s waist.

“Not at all,” he replied honestly, kissing and sucking at a spot on Keith’s neck just under his ear that made the younger man practically melt against him.

“Shiro…” Keith purred and Shiro grinned against the younger man’s skin.  He could definitely get used to this…

“If you guys are finally done fucking, Hunk is making breakfast!” Lance’s unexpected shout from outside the tent had both of them startling, and Shiro felt himself blush hotly.  Keith wasn’t much better, even though he looked more irritated than embarrassed.

“Lance!” Allura’s admonishing shout was quickly followed by the sound of a smack and a yelp from the blue paladin.  Shiro snorted with amusement despite his embarrassment, and Keith looked somewhat satisfied. So hopefully he wouldn’t actually murder the younger man for ruining the afterglow.  Hopefully. Though no doubt he’d find a different way to punish Lance later on.

Shiro decided to distract his lover with a long deep kiss, which Keith immediately melted into.  The younger man looked distinctly less murderous once Shiro was through, and he couldn’t help but be pleased with himself. 

“I could eat,” he suggested, and Keith nodded.  They shared a few more lazy kisses before the younger man finally drew away, looking extremely reluctant to do so and Shiro couldn’t blame him.  But hopefully they would have more time to spend together later. Much more, and under… less dire circumstances.

Shiro couldn’t help but admire the view his beautiful lover made as Keith stood and pulled on a pair of black briefs.  He looked utterly gorgeous, covered in love bites, and simply very well fucked. Then, to his complete shock, Keith slipped out of the tent… in nothing else.  Sure, Keith had never been all that body shy but… Shiro blinked. There was utter silence for about two seconds, before it was followed by a chorus of surprised and/or embarrassed squawks. 

“Keith! Put some pants on for crying out loud! First my virgin ears, now my virgin eyes!” Lance shouted. 

“Grow up,” Keith’s completely unconcerned response had Shiro chuckling in spite of himself. 

Well, this definitely wasn’t how Shiro would have ever imagined getting together with Keith would be like… but he wouldn’t have it any other way.  

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ithiel-dragon.tumblr.com/) if you want. I post artwork there.


End file.
